PROMISE
by glasswine137
Summary: Kalau kau bilang kau akan selalu berada disisiku sampai kapan pun,aku percaya. /OS/KYUMIN/YAOI/NC Just a little/


_PROMISE_

 _ONESHOOT_

 _RATE : M (Just a little)_

 _CAST:_

 _Lee Sungmin_

 _Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Note : Fanfic ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Sungmin. Cerita membingungkan dan absurd. No bash please_

 _:)  
_

 _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

 _enJOY_

Kalau kau bilang kau akan selalu berada disisiku sampai kapan pun dan aku percaya ...

* * *

Matahari musim panas kali ini rasanya sangatlah menusuk dikulitku, ditambah lagi panasnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggu seseorang yang aku rindukan, dan entah sejak kapan aku selalu berharap saat ini akan datang, hari dimana aku bisa bertemulagi olehnya, hari dimana aku bisa melihat senyumnya dan bertatapan lagsung.

Apakah ia lagi lagi tidak datang seperti sebelumnya ? atau dia lupa hari ini ia memiliki janji bertemu denganku? Apa perasaanya masih sama seperti saat terakhir aku bertemu denganya ? semua pertanyaan itu bergejolak dihatiku, rasanya bahagia bercampur dengan kegelisahan. Semoga panas tidak melumerkan kebahagianku kali ini sehingga mencair lalu hilang.

"Tidak ! kau tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu Lee Sungmin bodoh! Kau harus percaya padanya" aku mengelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan semua fikiran dan prasangka buruk ku tentangnya, tetapi selama satu tahun ini bukankah memang hanya aku yang menunggu? Apa dia juga menungguku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia memang menunggu ku.

Dan ini adalah musim panas ketiga setelah saat itu … kau pasti akan datang kan Kyuhyun-ah?

* * *

 _ **~FlashBack~**_

* * *

"besok sudah masuk liburan musim panas bukan?" aku menatap lurus kedepan, yah liburan sudah menanti dan saat ini dikepala ku penuh dengan rencana-rencana yang tersusun rapih dan semua harus ku lakukan dengan Kyuhyun.

"apa kita akan pergi berlibur kyu?" aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang miliknya dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahu nya, saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menatap lurus kedepan dan mengayuh spedanya dengan tenang sedangkan aku hanya sibuk duduk dibelakangnya sambil menikmati wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"kau lupa ? Bukan kah kita akan segera melaksanakan ujian ? aishh dasar kenapa kau bisa berfikir tentang liburan?" Kyuhyun terkekeh menanggapi ocehanku,yah aku dan Kyuhyun adalah siswa tingkat akhir junior high school dan saat ini liburan musim panas hanyalah penenang sebelum memasuki masa ujian yang sebenarnya. Tapi siapa peduli dengan ujian jika aku bisa berlibur dengan Kyuhyun? Hehehe

"hey minnie, kau bertambah gendut ya?" perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir kurang ajar Cho Kyuhyun! Tetapi pernyataanya sontak membuat wajahku memerah karena malu.

"yaa! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau berkata seperti itu huh ?" apa benar aku bertambah gemuk? Aku meraba pipiku sendiri dan yah memang pipiku sangatlah chubby. Tetapi bukan berarti aku bertambah gendut bukaan? Cho menyebalkaan!

"aku merasa kau lebih berat dari sebelumnya minnie, kau pasti sangat bahagia denganku sampai sampai kau bertambah gendut" sekarang yang ku dengar bukan lagi kekehan dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tetapi tawa yang sangat kencang karena berhasil membuat wajahku memerah dan bertekuk, pura pura merajuk tidak ada salahnya bukan.

"aku rasa bukan aku yang semakin gendut, tetapi kau Cho Kyuhyun" aku mencubit perutnya yang memang sudah tidak rata lagi. Rasakan siapa suruh mengataiku gendut!

"appoooo minnie….aigo kau ini" Kyuhyun tiba tiba mengayuh spedanya lebih cepat, membuatku berhenti mencubiti perutnya daan secara reflex memeluknya semakin erat.

"miaanhe, aku hanya berbohong minnie"

"eh?"

"kau sama sekali tidak berat apa lagi gendut Lee Sungmin, kau sangat ringan seperti malaikat" Kyuhyun menatapku dan tersenyum manis, senyum itu adalah senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak secara tiba-tiba.

"huh! Lalu kenapa berbohong hm ?" aku mengerucutkan bibirku masih berpura pura merajuk padanya.

"mianhe ne? entah kenapa aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang sedang merajuk seperti ini… kau tidak pernah marah dan selalu tersenyum, kau memang kekasih kebangganku Lee Sungmin" kata kata Kyuhyun berhasil membuat wajahku bersemu, aku yakin ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang saat ini tersenyum lebar. Aku sangat mencintaimu kyu, sangat dan amat mencintaimu.

"terimakasih kyu, aku mencintaimu" aku menyadarkan kepalaku dibahunya sekali lagi, memiliki kekasih seperti Cho Kyuhyun adalah keberuntungan dan kebahagian terbesar bagiku.

"aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

Aku melihat senyum Kyuhyun terkembang disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku, keringat yang mengalir diwajah Kyuhyun bagaikan sungai dimusim panas, warna rambut kyu yang seperti teh juga aku sangat menyukainya dan yang paling aku sukai adalah senyum lembutnya yang mampu menghentikan kerja jantungku.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah mewah milik Kyuhyun, yah Kyuhyun memang sangatlah kaya, selain itu otak pintar dan wajah tampanya sangat menambah kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bukan itu yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati pada namja tampan yang saat ini menjadi kekasihku.

"kau sudah pulang kyu? Ah Sungminnie anyeong" suara lembut yeoja paruh baya itu yang pertama kali menyambut kami saat memasuki ruang tamu rumah besar ini, sangat jarang aku bisa bertemu dengan omma kyu, karena omma dan appa kyu sangatlah jarang dirumah. Dan kyu lebih sering seorang diri dirumah besar miliknya. Aku tau rasa kesepian yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Karena tiap kali ia seorang diri dan merasa kesepian ia akan dengan cepat menghubungi ku dan memintaku menemaninya seharian penuh dan tidak akan membiarkanku pulang. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bermanja manja atau sekedar memintaku menemaninya tidur.

"huaah beruntungnya aku hari ini bertemu dengan omma mu kyu, walau hanya sebentar tetapi bertemu denganya membuatku senang" sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun aku membaringkan tubuhku dikasur besar nan luas miliknya. Kyuhyun tidak menangapi omonganku, ia melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan segera menganti dengan t-shirt berwarna putih. Wajah ku sontak memerah melihat kyu dengan santainya membuka dan menganti pakaian didepanku.

"kau terlalu baik untuk ku minnie-ah" tiba tiba Kyuhyun sudah memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring disampingku, ia memiringkan kepalanya membuat tatapan mata kami bertemu dan disana aku melihat tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"begitu kah ? kau juga baik kyu"

"tidak.. aku bukan orang baik, aku ini hanya orang licik yang mau bersikap baik pada orang yang ku sukai, selain itu aku juga hanya ingin kau ..hanya bersikap baik untuku dan tidak pada yang lain" aku rasakan tanganya mengenggam erat tanganku, saat ini tatapanya sangat syarat akan rasa possessive. Tetapi perkataanya itu hanya membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ia memang mencintaiku.

"Min.. apa hari ini kita bisa terus bersama? Rasanya aku tak igin membiarkanmu pulang lalu berpisah denganmu" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukan eratnya, aku hanya diam masih mencoba mencerna dan menerka maksud dari perkataanya barusan, setelah aku paham apa yang memang ia inginkan wajahku memerah tetapi akupun mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan menatapku dalam, lalu tersenyum. Perlahan aku merasakan bibir halus milik nya menyatu dengan bibir ku, makin lama ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan semakin dalam, lidah miliknyapun bermain didalam rongga multku, membuat sensasi aneh dan mengelitik yang membuatku seakan terbang.

Perlahan tanganya melepaskan kancing kemeja ku satu persatu, lalu ia melemparkan kemeja ku dan bibirnya mulai turun mengecup leher ku, sesekali ia menghisapnya dengan sedikit keras untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. Cumbuan cumbuan panas yang jemari dan bibir Kyuhyun berikan pada tubuhku membuatku terhanyut dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah benar benar tidak mengenakan apapun begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Angina musim panas hanya membuat suasana dikamar besar Kyuhyun terasa semakin panas. Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah mengesekan kedua kejantanan milik kami, membuatku merasa frustasi karena rasa nikmat yang amat sangat.

"Akhhh…kyuhh.."

Pekikan kecil lolos begitu saja saat aku merasakan Kyuhyun mulai menerobos dan mencoba memasuki tubuhku. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai sampai tanpa aku sadari air mata menetes, tetapi Kyuhyun seakan mengerti, ia kembali menciumku dengan lembut untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang ku rasakan.

"Akhh..More kyuhh..unghh.."

Aku mendesah dan menggelinjang saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menumbuk titik nikmatku berkali kali. Kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin membesar dan terasa berkedut begitu juga denganku , tidak perlu menunggu lama akupun sampai pada puncak kenikmatan ku untuk pertama kali dan selanjutnya disusul dengan kyu yang menumpahkan benihnya didalam tubuhku. Rasanya sangat hangat dan penuh.

Aku merasakan sesak dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dadaku sakit. Ini menyakitkan tapi rasa menyakitkanya tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dari hatiku. Pada akhirnya untuk pertama kali aku dan Kyuhyun sudah benar benar menjadi satu. Aku sangat bersyukur terlahir dan memiliki takdir seperti ini, sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau baik baik saja min?" kyu yang saat ini masih berada diatasku membelai pipiku dengan lembut, aku bisa melihat tetesan keringat yang mengalir didahinya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya.

"entah bagaimana rasanya .. disini sangat berdebar, rasanya seperti air yang beriak .. aku sangat bahagia " aku membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh dadaku dan merasakan detak jantungku yang berdegup tak karuan. Ia hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup singkat bibirku.

"gawaatt… rasanya aku tak tau harus berbuat apa karena terlalu bahagia" tiba tiba Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya dibahuku, hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika merasa malu. Aku yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah amat sangat memerah karena malu.

"aku mencintaimu min.. sangat" ia berbisik ditelingaku , membuat aliran darah berkumpul dipipi bulatku dan mengubah warnanya menjadi merah.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu kyu"

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya kami bertemu kembali, kyu berkata jika ia akan mengikuti kelas tambahan dan beberapa les untuk mejelang ujian. Padahal ini adalah libur musim panas kami, tetapi aku mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki sekolah terbaik demi meraih cita citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Aku hanya bisa memberikanya dukungan, semangat dan doa terbaik untuknya.

"mianhe Sungmin-ah, karena kesibukanku kita tidak bisa menghabiskan libur musim panas kali ini dengan pergi jauh. Ah ini untuk mu, hadiah tanda 1 tahun kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" Kyuhyun memakaikan sebuah kalung dileherku, dan ia juga menunjukan bahwa dia juga telah memakai kalung yang sama.

Kalung itu berleontinkan bintang yang bisa dibuka, dan saat aku membukanya disana telah terisi oleh foto kami berdua dengan wajah tersenyum manis. Rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis, bahagia ternyata sesibuk apapun ia tetap masih mengingatku.

"goamawo kyu" aku memeluknya erat dan ia menangguk lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku adalah namja paling bahagia saat ini.

"sekarang aku harus pergi, nanti kita bertemu lagi ne ? tanggal 13 kita pergi ke festival musim panas dan berkencan, kita bertemu ditaman seperti biasa ne ?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan lembut, aku mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Akhirnya aka nada kencan libur musim panas.

"ne.. aku akan menunggumu "

"aku mencintaimu "

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir ku singkat dan setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkanku dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Tanpa aku sadari hari itu adalah hari dimana terakhir kali aku dapat melihat senyumnya dan mendengar suaranya.

Tepat sesuai janji, saat itu tanggal 13 aku menunggu Kyuhyun ditaman yang sudah dijanjikan olehnya dan yang kutahu saat itu juga semuanya sia sia. Kuhyun tidak pernah datang dan saat aku datang kerumahnya yang aku temu adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pindah karena keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan. Tepat saat itu dan detik itu juga hatiku hancur. Mengapa Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja ? bukan kah kau berkata akan selalu ada disisiku? Dan bodohnya aku akan selalu mempercayainya.

Musim gugur sudah datang hendak pergi kembali karena musim dingin sudah mendekat, tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun kepadaku. Hingga musim semi datang dan berganti lagi. Saat ini pun aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang siswa Senior High School. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kyu? Aku merindukanmu.

"anyeong Sungmin-ssi" seseorang melingkarkan tanganya dibahuku, aku menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"anyeong Wookie-ah" Kim Ryeowook adalah sahabatku dari masa junior high school dan kami ternyata masuk kesekolah yang sama lagi saat memasuki senior high school.

"kau hari ini jadi ikut dengan kami kencan bukan Lee Sungmin? Kau harus egera mendapatkan kekasih" Ryeowook berkata dengan sedikit penekanan. Bagaimanapun juga Wookie adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Aku menggelengkan kepala ku, aku masih percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang dan menepati janjinya.

"masih belum bisa melupakan cho sialan itu hm?"

Aku hanya dapat menanggapi pertanyaan Wookie dengan senyuman getir. Yah kau benar jika aku belum bisa melupakan sedetikpun tentang seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Eksistensinya amatlah besar dikehidupanku dan aku tidak yakin bisa melupakanya sedikit apapun itu.

"aku mengenalmu sejak dulu Lee Sungmin, bagaimana dulu seorang Lee Sungmin sangat terkenal dengan sifat cerianya. Tetapi entah sejak cho bodoh itu pergi, sekarang kau sangat berbeda! Kau hanya tersenyum seperlunya saja, padahal kau harus tau bahkan banyak yang menyukai wajah ceriamu itu" kata kata itu selalu Wookie lontarkan kepadaku. Tetapi kata katanya tidak bisa merubah apapun karena aku benar benar merasa kosong. Seperti kebahagiaanku terbawa pergi bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok itu dari kehidupanku.

Tanpa terasa musim panas pun datang lagi dan sudah 1 tahun sejak kyuhyun pergi. Entah hari ini ada sebuah ke ajaiban datang, sebuah surat darinya datang untuk ku . aku membukanya dengan tergesa gesa dan aku sangat kaget saat membaca nya. Jantung ku sekali lagi dibuat berdebar kerananya.

 ** _Untuk Lee Sungmin-ku_**

 ** _Miaanhe setahun yang lalu aku mendadak menghilang .._**

 ** _Pada tanggal 13 juli di festival musim panas aku akan menunggu mu lagi .._**

 ** _Kita akan bertemu_**

 ** _Aku akan menunggu mu di taman tepat jam 9 pagi .._**

 ** _Aku merindukanmu_**

ke esokan harinya tepat pada tanggal 13 aku dengan cepat menuruni tangga rumahku, aku sangat tidak sabar ingin segera menemuinya dan aku harus bertemu denganya sekarang juga. Kali ini harus benar benar bertemu karena aku juga amat sangat merindukanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bisa menemui Kyuhyun meski harus mati sekali pun .. aku pasti datang!

Saat Lampu merah tepat didekat taman, aku menyebrang dengan tergesa tetapi saat sampai aku meraba leherku karena sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu telepas dan benar saja kalung pemberian milik Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat ditengah jalan. Aku berlari untuk mengambilnya sebelum kalung itu terlindas oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

* * *

 _ **~ Flash Back End ~**_

* * *

Kenyataanya hari ini aku sudah sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan oleh Kyuhyun 2 jam yang lalu. Tetapi sepertinya tadi aku sedang mengambil kalung pemberian Kyuhyun yang terjatuh, megapa sekarang aku sudah duduk dengan manis dibangku taman ini? Aki tidak mengerti terkadang akal sehatku hilang karena panas yang menyengat. Aku terus menunggu sehingga satu detik rasanya seperti bertahun tahun. aku sangat ingin bertemu ingin bertemu denganya , karena sejak janji saat itu , satu tahun telah berlalu.

"Sungmin ?"

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu ku dan memangil namaku, aku berbalik dan detik itu juga air mataku jatuh. Ya sekali lagi aku bertemu denganya, dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat aku cintai.

"benarkah..ini Sungmin?" ia menatap ku dengan raut bingung diwajahnya, tanpa memikirkan kebingunganya aku langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya. Menyampaikan rasa rindu yang sudah satu tahun lamanya menyiksaku.

"kau kejam cho bodoh! Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu mu huh? Kau kejam!" aku memukul dadanya berulang kali dan menangis, ia menahan tangan ku dan kembali membawaku kedalam pelukanya. Aku merasakan pelukan eratnya sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun berubah, badanya semakin bertambah tinggi begitu pula dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi lebih berat. Rasanya Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak ku kenali.

"maaf min..maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, aku berfikir jika mendengar suaramu maka aku hanya akan menjadi lemah dan aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapanmu. Saat inipun aku harus bekerja untuk melunasi semua hutang kedua orang tuaku.. maafkan aku Lee Sungmin "

"gwenchana kyu .." aku menganggukan kepala, mencoba mengerti penjelasan yang ia berikan dan satu yang aku tau. Ia pergi bukan karena tidak mencintaiku lagi.

"kau tau? Meski aku pergi jauh darimu, aku selalu mengenakanya .. agar aku yakin kau pasti menungguku " ia menunjukan kalung berleontin bintang yang masih melingkar dilehernya, aku tersenyum menatap kalung itu. Benda berharga yang ia berikan tepat pada hari jadi kami ke 1 tahun.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tanganku, Entah rasanya saat Kyuhyun menyentuh ku aku merasa tidak tenang , jantung ku sakit tapi aku juga merasakan kebahagian .dan aku tahu ini adalah cinta . syukurlah perasaan ku ini sekali lagi sudah tersampaikan pada mu kyu .

Kyuhyun mengajak ku keluar dari taman menuju ke arah penyebrangan yang menuju kearah taman ini. Oh iya sejak awal bertemu kyu membaw sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink kesukaanku tetapi ia tidak memberikanya kepadaku. Ia berhenti tepat dipersimpangan penyebrangan jalan yang sering kami lewati dulu jika ingin menuju ke taman ini dan ia meletakan buket mawar itu dipinggi tepian jalan.

" selama 2 tahun aku tidak ada disampingmu.. terimakasih sudah menunggu ku dan tetap mencintaiku Sungmin" Kyuhyun menatap ku dengan sendu, ia meremas tanganku dengan sangat kencang seakan menyalurkan perasaan sedih dan sakit yang menumpuk.

Aku mengerutkan dahi karena bingung dengan ucapan kyu, 2 tahun? Bukan kah baru 1 tahun semua berlalu? Bukan kah baru 1 tahun kyu tidak ada ?

"kyu.. kau pidah setahun yang lalu bukan? Tepat musim panas ketiga saat kita ingin menghadapi ujian? "

Suara ku semakin lama semakin melemah saat mengatakanya. Kepalaku tiba tiba berdenyut hebat, pagi ini aku berlari tergesah menyebrangi jalan menuju taman tetapi karena kalung pemberian milik kyu jatuh maka aku kembali untuk mengambilnya tetapi entah mengapa setelahnya aku sudah berada ditaman. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis dan berteriak. Aku menekan kepalaku kuat kuat.

"Hari ini .. sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sudah datang ke makam mu karena hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun kematianmu" ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat jantungku kali ini benar benar berhenti berdetak. Dan saat itu juga semua kilasan ingatan ingatan yang sepertinya terlupakan olehku kembali tergambar dengan jelas. Kejadian saat aku memungut kembali kalung leontin yang jatuh ditengah penyebrangan jalan tepat didepanku saat ini. Ya aku menginga semuanya lagi.

Aku ingat .. sebuah mobil menabrak tubuhku dengan kencang saat itu .. ya aku ingat.

"a..aku tertabrak .. lalu mati , tadinya aku ingin mengambil kalung dari mu yang terjatuh ..tapi " aku menangis , mengapa aku bisa lupa ? dari waktu tertabrak sampai sekarang aku tiba di taman ini untuk bertemu dengan kyu benarkah memakan waktu satu tahun ? kenapa aku bisa lupa .. aku adalah hantu ?aku sudah mati?

Air mata ku tidak dapat berhentu, rasanya sesak. Ternyata semua adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ternyata aku sudah mati sekarang, semua sudah berlalu selama satu tahu dan aku merasa sekarang tetap seperti satu tahun yang lalu dimana tepat saat aku menerima surat dari kyu. Aku jatuh tersungkur dan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhku, lalu memeluku dengan erat. Aku menangis sekencangnya didalam pelukan Kyuhyun sampai aku benar benar merasa puas.

"kyu apa kau tidak takut padaku?" aku melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dan aku bisa melihat air mata yang sudah mengenang dipelupuk mata hazel miliknya.

"bodoh, kalau kita bersama dalam keadaan bagaimanapun.. aku merasa bahagia. Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin bagaimanapun dirimu" sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeluk ku dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan air mata milik Kyuhyun yang mulai terjatuh. Kyuhyun menangis.

"gara gara kalung ini .. padahal aku akan memberikan mu yang lebih bagus sebanyak yang kau inginkan .. bodoh!" gumaan Kyuhyun membuatku tersenyum. Ya kau memang benar kyu tetapi pada saat itu bagi ku kalung ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga, lebih berharga dari apa pun. Aku merasakan Kyuhyun mencium bibirku dengan lembut membuat suaraku semakin sulit untuk keluar.

"aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin! Dulu, kemarin, saat ini dan selamanya"

Kata-kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat perasaanku seperti terlepas dari ikatan, rasanya sangatlah lega dan tenang. Tidak jauh dari taman, ledakan suara kembang api sebagai pertanda dimulainya festival musim panaspun terdengar. Bersaam dengan itu tubuhku mulai menghilang dengan perlahan tapi pasti .

Terimakasih tuhan , setidaknya kau memberikan kesempatan kepada ku untuk bertemu denganya sekali lagi , untuk menyakinkan ku bahwa ia memang hanya mencintai ku dan tetap mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

 ** _epilog_ **

Tanpa terasa musim panas sudah datang lagi , aku dapat mengingatnya kembali dengan jelas , dan aku sangat menyukai waktu yang ku lalui bersama mu kenangan tentang bagaimana cara mu tersenyum cara mu mencintai ku dan cara mu tetap setia menunggu ku saat itu. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas semuanya seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"dokter tampan .. " seorang anak kecil menarik tangan ku yang sedang termenung.

"ahh miaanhe minkyu-ah .. waeyo ?" ucap ku menatap anak kecil yang merupakan pasien ku saat ini.

"kau mau lihat isinya ? tapi rahasiakan dari siapa pun ya ? janji ?" aku mengkaitkan tangan ku dengan kelingking kecilnya , ia menganguk lembut. Ia penasaran dengan leontin kalung yang selalu ku gunakan ini.

"kau tahu minkyu-ah ? ini adalah harta ku yang paling berharga " ucap ku sambil membuka leontin kalung itu, di dalamnya ada sebua foto , foto Sungmin dan aku yang sedang tersenyum bahagia,sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter. impian ku telah tercapai dan kau sudah melihatnya bukan min? Mari kita bertemu lagi dikehidupan berikutnya dengan takdir yang lebih baik min.

THE END

ini hanya cerita gak nyambung yang membingungkaan entah yang membaca mengerti atau tidak alurnyaa .


End file.
